Star Fox Extreme
by wolfstyle2074
Summary: Marcus McCloud, the son of the former leader of the mercenary pilot group Star Fox, Fox McCloud, follows his father's footsteps when he takes command to fight against a new corrupt race, the gardarians in the name of justice.


Star Fox Extreme

Prologue

Years have passed, the mercenary group Star Fox had long disbanded since the time of peace. The Cornerians and Venomians made alliance with one another. Another mercenary group, Star Wolf are a rival to the Star Fox team and fought them in dogfights to interfere with their achievements of saving the Lylat System. Every battle goes from Andross, to Aparoids, to Angler Blitz. The leader of the Star Fox, Fox McCloud was a proud pilot and warrior who left the Cornarian Fleet Academy prior to his father, James McClouds death. Flying throughout the galaxy alongside him are Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare and Krystal. The Arwings are known to be trademarked aircrafts, but it has long abandoned when battle mechs were the new release for the Cornerian Army. Now, a new race rises to create an empire of the galaxy starting the invasion of Corneria. A new generation of the mercenaries took a stand against formidable foes, a new Star Fox Team is born.

A 16-year-old fox wearing shades over his eyes is walking around Corneria City, he is the spitting image of Fox, only his fur is blue and wears black pants and red sweater. A voice called him, "Hey Mark!" He looked behind to see a female hare wearing a pink jumpsuit and a frog with an orange jumpsuit. "Harriette, Skippy. How are you guys?

"Great, did you receive a message from gramps?" The rabbit named Harriette asked.

"Huh?" The fox checked on his cell phone to see he is left with a message.

Marcus if you're getting this, meet me at city hall immediately.

-General Hare.

"Oh, that text. Yeah that's where I'm heading. I was going to let dad know about this before I do."

"We have no time for this, let's go." Skippy grabs Marcus' arm and dragged him to city hall. There they met General Peppy Hare, the former member of the Star Fox team and the current leader of the Cornerian Fleet army. "You're late. What are you doing on the way here?"

"Sorry about this gramps. We went to look for Marcus before we get started." Harriette makes it clear that Hare is her grandfather. He smiled back as it took back good memories of the time he mentored the original members of the Star Fox team. How could he be mad at them now? "Now then, we shall begin. You three were early graduated students of the Academy. You have the gifted skills when it comes to survival. I called you all here today because we're at war against an undiscovered race far away from the Lylat System." Peppy shows a holographic screen of an unknown grey planet that was taken from the pilot. "Two weeks ago, our expedition team found this planet, it was never on the maps before. Four days later, they disappeared when trying to call for help. And that is when I received this message." Peppy then rolled the tape on video, showing a mysterious figure in the shadows.

"Greetings, it's about time we've been found out by your fellow Cornerian soldiers. We are the Gardarians of the planet, Gardaria. We are a superior warrior race. You may not know about us but we'll tell you something, all those years we've been kept the secret by the venomian leader, Andross. Once allies, we wait to turn on him until the so-called Star Fox team ruined everything. My name friends, is Marren. My people and I had been buying our time to surprise you. I wouldn't attack first head-start if I were you, if you don't surrender immediately, we'll personally decimate your planet and the entire Lylat System. For now we'll begin stage one." The video ended when the screen turned black and sizzled. Peppy ejected the tape and throw it away in the trash can.

"No way. It can't be. I thought they were a myth." Shocked Marcus.

"You know something about this Mark?" Skippy asked and he began to explain.

"My mom once told me about the gardarians, they are a race of ruthless murderers that once enslaved the cerinian race on her home planet, Cerinia. Making sacrifices to those who rebelled against them. But when being fed-up with their abuse of power, they fought back. To think they were extinct, I read more about them sometimes in the library."

"Wow, didn't think for once you were a total nerd." Harriette teased. But he stays cool and ignored that comment. "But nevertheless, the only way we could find more information is that we go there."

"I hate to say it, but since there's no other option, it's the only way to find out. But it's too dangerous, so you need to be careful. I'm sending an old friend to assist you along the way. We already prepared new Arwings and a new cruiser ship to help in outer space. Your task is to find out what they're plotting and stop them at once." The trio nodded. "One more thing, before you get stared I want you to recruit the best pilots to your team, from now on you are the new Star Fox." Peppy handed Marcus a tablet that shows 8 profile pictures of teens.

"Alright!" He, Harriette and Skippy hi-fived. Then Marcus remembered something. "I don't know you guys, I doubt that my dad will let me do this. Should I not tell him this til' this is over?"

"Too late." Behind him is Fox McCloud himself, leaning against the wall next to the doorway.

"Dad…I…"

"Son listen, I know what you're up to, but your mother and I cannot stop you. So she wanted me to give you this." Fox walks over to Marcus and handed a staff that glows blue to him. "Mom's staff? This is the first time I ever seen it." Gazing at the staff.

"Good luck and be careful." Fox placed his hand on is son's own shoulder.

"Thanks dad, I'll be back before you know it." Marcus, Harriette and Skimpy rushed out without looking back. And so the adventure begins.

Author's note: Marcus McCloud is a new protagonist of the Star Fox series. The other two are Peppy's granddaughter and Slippy's son who appeared in one of Star Fox Command endings, so I named them Harriette Jells and Skippy Toad since they're unnamed in the canon. I do not own those characters or the franchise.


End file.
